two's company three's a crowd
by Canadino
Summary: In which Murasakibara observes the development of his closest friend and closest enemy's relationship. Akamido


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Murasakibara knows he's hated. He knows it plain as day by the way Midorima looks at him over Akashi's head, that expression of disdain and exasperation that he thinks the tallest boy in the grade can't see because he is half a head taller. But Murasakibara can see it, the way Midorima narrows his eyes and wrinkles his mouth. He knows why too.

Murasakibara yawns.

[=]

For the record, Akashi is his friend first, really. It's really a cruel twist of fate, really, to put one of the shortest boys in the grade in the same homeroom as the tallest boy in the grade – to compound on that, Murasakibara finds his seat right in front of Akashi's desk. He understands when the boy behind him wrinkles his brow and reaches forward to tap his shoulder.

"Would'ja wanna switch seats?" Murasakibara asks, popping a soda-flavored hard candy in his mouth just as Akashi opens his mouth to form a highly polite request. He supposes he saves Akashi face from having to admit such a weakness, because Akashi only bows his head gratefully and bids him good day when they switch classrooms. They meet again during basketball tryouts, Akashi wide-eyed and recognizing before breaking out in laughter.

"I guess I shouldn't have been surprised," Akashi says. Murasakibara nods, a little happy with himself that he's talking so amiably with someone. It's always hard to befriend people off the bat for him; there's always an uncomfortable period where his new friends look up at him in shock every time before they get used to his height. Akashi doesn't flinch even though he's so small. Murasakibara admires him for that. He gives Akashi one of his blueberry granola bars after they both pass the tryouts as a congratulatory gift.

So really, outside the basketball court Akashi eats lunch with him and talks to him – nothing special, just little things like assignment due dates and little observations, often on Murasakibara's part – first. He notices the other first year with glasses finding his way during practice to exchange words with Akashi, nothing much; he sees the boy say something, Akashi respond in his dismissive way, and the boy skulks away. Murasakibara is intrigued when he returns from a teacher's errand one lunch break to find the boy sitting next to Akashi.

"Murasakibara," Akashi says, and Murasakibara has listened to the different tones of Akashi's voice in class to know that he says his name in relief. "You'll remember our fellow basketball teammate – Midorima-_kun_."

"Nice to meet'cha," Murasakibara says, offering a slightly salty hand forward from which he had previously been eating chips from seconds before. He sees Midorima frown slightly at this, but because Akashi is watching he accepts the handshake. Murasakibara watches him wipe his hand against the side of his slacks when Akashi turns to get his _bento_.

Interesting.

"Do you hate Midorima?" Murasakibara asks when they're switching classes after lunch. Midorima stayed the entire lunch period and only left at the second warning bell although his homeroom was on the floor below theirs. Akashi had casually pointed out this time conundrum, though Midorima's face had not fallen; on the contrary, it seemed to have brightened, and Murasakibara could feel the ridiculous pride Midorima felt, _he cares_.

"Why do you ask?" Akashi replies, holding his books with the poise of a young master.

"Because," Murasakibara says, quickly cramming the last of his bread in his mouth and wiping the crumbs from his lips before they make it to their next classroom. "You were looking at him during lunch like he was a bug."

Akashi laughs. "Didn't you know, Murasakibara, that I quite enjoy bugs?" The classroom is half full when they enter. "On a more serious note, I suppose Midorima is a little more zealous than I'm used to. He's a very serious and studious boy, though, so I ought to give him credit, oughtn't I?"

"I'm apathetic," Murasakibara says honestly. Akashi laughs again.

[=]

Murasakibara gives Midorima a little wave during the next basketball practice. Midorima returns it with a half-hearted nod of his head. Murasakibara guesses that's all he'll get at this point in time. He isn't very invested in becoming friends with Midorima, really. He doesn't believe in exerting energy to make others like him when it isn't entirely worth it. He doesn't mean to spite Midorima when he walks up to Akashi and talks with him, but he feels Midorima's eyes bore into the back of his neck.

"We've decided upon the first string's vice-captain," says Coach Sanada with Nijimura at his side. "There were many capable candidates, but in the end we both have chosen Akashi Seijuro to help lead this team to victory."

Akashi is not one to show his emotions very clearly on his face, but Murasakibara sees for a split second the way the boy's eyes brighten and the way Akashi bites his lip to avoid breaking out in a smile. Akashi hasn't told him much, but Murasakibara has gathered enough to know that this means a lot. This is a victory for Akashi alone, not anything his father – a terrifying, snack-depriving man Murasakibara has created in his mind – could claim credit for. As the team claps, Murasakibara watches Akashi fight the urge to beam and he claps a hand on his friend's shoulder to suggest that a little smiling couldn't hurt.

"Congratulations!" Midorima blurts, somehow appearing at Akashi's side to awkwardly throw an arm around the boy's shoulders, inadvertently knocking Murasakibara's hand away. Murasakibara rubs his hand and sulks. What an airheaded jerk. It's a very awkward thing to watch, as Midorima isn't well known for being particularly affectionate or forward. Akashi no longer looks pleased as punch and has a gracious – but fake – smile on his face as he converses casually with Midorima.

"That was certainly tiring," Akashi says as they break off into groups for drills.

"I could tell him to go away," Murasakibara suggests. "I could make him."

"Leave it. It isn't worth the trouble." Akashi turns to find Midorima in the crowd, staring at the way Midorima's ears are bright pink even when he's turned away. "My father has faced even more dedicated admirers and it wouldn't do if I couldn't do the same here."

"Is it the same?"

"Hmm?"

"Your father's admirers and Midorima. Do you think they're the same?"

"Isn't it? It's natural for others to flock to those who are talented and successful." He pauses and puts a hand over his mouth, a small habit Murasakibara picks up to mean that Akashi is embarrassed. "I didn't mean to imply anything about you or to toot my own horn, so to speak. I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget I shouldn't say things like that."

"It's okay," Murasakibara assures, ruffling Akashi's hair. It's a gesture he thinks that if he and Akashi were not friends, Akashi would hate, but he supposes that friendship clears him of any misunderstanding. He isn't sure how to comfort anyone so he supposes he and Akashi could be socially awkward together. He looks up to find Midorima glaring at him before looking away. He pats Akashi on the head once more before slinking away to do drills.

[=]

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning at me like that," Murasakibara says with his mouth around a soda popsicle.

"What did you say?" Midorima sniffs, glancing up at him with disinterest. "Please don't talk with your mouth full, Murasakibara. No one can understand you."

"Have it your way," Murasakibara shrugs.

[=]

Midorima is friends with the rest of the first years on the first string, and as Murasakibara is on friendly terms with them as well, by extension Midorima is friends with Murasakibara, it seems. Though, the term 'friend' may be used uselessly, Murasakibara thinks, a little cruelly to himself. Certainly, he thinks the other first years like him well enough – Kuroko goes out of his way to greet him every morning and Aomine gives him his snacks sometimes when he has too much. However, he can't say much for their relationship with Midorima – tolerance might be a better word.

"Would you like to play a game of _shogi_ with me?" Akashi asks.

"I'm not very good at it," Murasakibara admits, but humors Akashi and is soundly beaten in a shamefully short amount of time. Akashi buys him a can of strawberry milk as thanks and condolences.

"It's a rightful shame," Akashi sighs. "To think in such a large school, I have to struggle to find someone who can offer me a challenge in my favorite game."

Once, Murasakibara catches Midorima peeping into a classroom. He looms over him and sees Akashi speaking to the teacher in the gap between the door. "Akashi won't like you if you do things like that," Murasakibara says loudly, making Midorima jump. "Creeping up on him like that."

"I'm not creeping up on him, Murasakibara," Midorima huffs, adjusting his glasses in a flustered flurry. "I'm merely…waiting for him, is all."

"Is that so, Mido -_chin_." Murasakibara doesn't really consider Midorima quite a close friend but as they have a mutual friend – though Murasakibara can't really speak for Akashi – in Akashi, he supposes he can treat Midorima as he would a buddy. Anyway, he finds it amusing the way Midorima makes a face whenever Murasakibara calls him that, a look of discomfort at being considered kindly by him. "Say, Mido-_chin_, do you play _shogi_?"

"Eh? Oh, yes. It's a very stimulating game, in my opinion."

"Are you any good at it?"

"What are you trying to say, Murasakibara?"

"I'm just trying to say," Murasakibara says, frowning a little. Now he doesn't want to say anything, but Midorima is giving him his full attention now so he can throw the glasses-idiot (a nickname whispered by Aomine behind Midorima's back) a bone, "is that Akashi really wants someone to play _shogi_ with but I'm not very good at it and I don't think he's really found anyone who he can really play with. That's all. Gosh."

"Oh," Midorima says, thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't you thank me?" Murasakibara asks, a little crossly. Akashi comes out before Midorima can ask what for, and the three of them walk down the hall together.

"Hey, Akashi," Midorima says, "Murasakibara says that you're good at _shogi_."

Akashi shoots Murasakibara a pointed look but the tallest boy in the grade looks away to take out a cream-flavored lollipop. "Yes, I suppose so," Akashi says slowly.

"Do you think we could play a game sometime? I wouldn't say I'm _good_ necessarily, but I think I could give you a challenge." Murasakibara almost snorts at the underhanded way Midorima tries to brag. How ridiculous. But Akashi is nice. That's why Murasakibara likes him.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm a little busy today though. Maybe later."

Akashi is good. But Midorima is persistent, and after days and days of bringing up the subject, Akashi finally acquiesces and plays a game with him during a free period. "I beat him, of course," he tells Murasakibara later. "But there were some times I thought maybe he had the upper hand. It was interesting." His eyes are shining. Murasakibara feels a little happy about that.

Midorima presses an _umaibo_ into Murasakibara's hands after his third game with Akashi. "Thank you," he says stiffly, before shuffling away quickly. Murasakibara finishes it in three seconds flat.

[=]

"I may have miscalculated with Midorima," Akashi says one afternoon. "While his _shogi_ skills still leave a little to be desired, he's also familiar with chess, go, and Othello. His knowledge of old literature is quite impressive. He's got wonderful taste in classical music."

"I see," Murasakibara pouts.

"Don't worry," Akashi assures him. "You're still my first friend here." Murasakibara isn't actually upset. He suspects Akashi is the type who doesn't have many friends to begin with. Midorima would be his second real friend at Teiko, and in the few months they've been there, even he's gotten a few more friends than the ones he has in club. Meanwhile, Akashi tends to go home immediately after basketball practice and is rarely seen in the close company of anyone other than members of the basketball team.

"Say," Akashi begins. "You've got very good knowledge about local snack shops, haven't you?"

"I do," Murasakibara says proudly, puffing up his chest. "Why? You wanna go?"

"Not right now. But now that it's spring, there are more people around after school and it gets a little noisy where we usually play _shogi_ so I thought it might be fun to play a game somewhere else. Midorima says he likes _oshiruko_ so I thought I'd at least make him comfortable when he loses."

"You're cruel, Aka-_chin_."

"Is that so? Well, I wish for you help, Murasakibara. We may go later as thanks, my treat."

"You're the best, Aka-_chin_."

[=]

However, while Murasakibara does give Midorima the opportunity to spend more time with Akashi, it doesn't mean that Midorima has forgotten his grudge against Murasakibara.

"If you're just going to eat," Midorima says, a little tensely in the music room where Murasakibara thinks he is trying to serenade Akashi with some nice piano music, "then perhaps you should do it outside so you don't get crumbs all over the place? Some of these instruments shouldn't get dirt on them."

"But Aka-_chin_ isn't doing anything either," Murasakibara protests, in between bites of his _dorayaki_.

"Relax," Akashi says. "He isn't doing anything wrong."

Murasakibara sees Midorima bristle slightly but continues his impromptu concert.

It isn't his intention to 'cockblock' for lack of a better choice of word, but Murasakibara just conveniently finds his way between Akashi and Midorima; though nowadays Akashi does not give him a thankful look anymore. Midorima should just be happy that Akashi doesn't find him a nuisance, Murasakibara thinks grumpily. Midorima should stop taking out his sexual frustration on him. But anyway, it's fun to try Midorima's patience, after all. He finds them once, Akashi speaking animatedly the way he does when he's telling Murasakibara about some complicated subject that goes way over his head. Midorima is listening and focused, but there's a ghost of a smile on his face. He ought to leave them alone, but the trickster in him won't let him.

"Aka-_chin_," he drawls, bounding over and draping himself over Akashi's shoulders. "What are you guys talking about?"

"There were just some old texts discovered recently off the coast in Kyoto, and I was thinking if they really contain the material I'm thinking, it could change a lot of how we view Japan's history," Akashi says excitedly. Murasakibara's stopped listening at the word 'history' and settles for staring at Midorima, who glowers at him.

"Do you like Akashi?" Midorima demands once when they're alone, Akashi off to speak to some newspaper representatives about the basketball team. He looks serious as always. Murasakibara isn't one to get serious, so he can't understand.

"Of course I do. Aka-_chin'_s my good friend." Murasakibara puffs his cheeks out as he munches _bakauke_. "Why? Do _you_ like Aka-_chin_?" It's a pointed question, but Midorima doesn't fall for it and doesn't get flustered.

"Yes," he says. "I do." He's got the same intensity he has on the basketball court. Murasakibara also can't understand why he's so set on basketball either, so it upsets him. Midorima is so serious. _I do, very much_, his eyes growl from behind his glasses.

"Waa, Mido-_chin_'s so scary."

Midorima turns away. "I should have known better than to be jealous of you. Never mind. Forget it."

"You shouldn't worry about me," Murasakibara says. "You should worry more about Aka-_chin_ liking you too."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. No one can understand you."

[=]

Murasakibara visits Akashi's house once after school. He does his best not to get Pretz crumbs all over the leather backseat of Akashi's car. Akashi doesn't seem pleased, but then again he usually walks home and only has the car because his father caught wind that he was to bring a friend home. Still – Akashi has a good demeanor so he still makes small talk with Murasakibara in the back, answering the driver's questions curtly when asked. Murasakibara stumbles down the cobblestone walk up to Akashi's grand house, where a small group of servants greets them. Akashi waves them away impatiently.

"My father's only doing this because I've never brought home any friends before," Akashi huffs.

"I'm the first friend who's been to your house?"

"Yes. Be careful when you speak with your mouth full, you may choke."

"Ah~. Mido-_chin'_s gonna be sad."

"Why do you say that?" Murasakibara blinks and quickly puts three sticks of Pretz in his mouth. The one time he speaks with his mouth clear, he gets caught. He hopes that his chewing will distract Akashi, but Akashi is still looking at him expectantly. "What do you mean?"

It's not in his interest to protect Midorima or anything, but he doesn't want to see Akashi troubled. "Well," he says finally, with a Pretz dangling out of his mouth, "isn't Mido-_chin_ your greatest fan, though? Wouldn't he be sad to know that you decided to make me your first take-home friend than him?"

Akashi stares at him before laughing. "Take-home friend," he chuckles. "Well, I suppose I could have invited him, but he has his piano lessons today. I don't want to disturb those."

"You really like Mido-_chin'_s piano playing, Aka-_chin_?"

"I do." Akashi beams, with the same sort of affection Midorima has in his eyes when they speak together. Murasakibara drops his box of Pretz and shields his eyes.

"Ahh, Aka-_chin_, you're too bright."

[=]

Murasakibara sees the very moment Akashi realizes, _my god, I love him_; he's sitting on the roof with them during their second year reading a food magazine and chewing a _botan_ candy when he glances up at them, Midorima speaking gravely about some current event overseas and Akashi nodding. Midorima finishes his part and leans back, a twitch of a smile on his lips before he grins. Akashi looks surprised, though to Murasakibara's ears, Midorima hasn't said anything particularly surprising. Akashi looks like someone's smeared gum behind his ears. Murasakibara remembers the uncomfortable warm wet gooiness of it when his second older brother did that when he was seven. He doesn't like his second older brother very much.

"Sometimes I scare myself," Akashi says when they're walking down the stairs and Midorima bounds ahead before them because he's got library duty.

"How so?" Murasakibara asks.

Akashi shakes his head. "I just thought we'd be friends, that's all."

"Aren't we?"

Akashi gives him a wry smile. "Yes, I guess we are."

[=]

Yet for all the mooning looks they give each other throughout the rest of their second year of middle school and in their third year, Murasakibara does not notice any real advancement in their relationship. Midorima does not say a word about his feelings, though he becomes steadily better at hiding them when it becomes apparent that they will not be attending the same high school. Akashi perfects his unfazed demeanor and becomes absolute.

Murasakibara shrugs to himself and opens another pack of _toppo_. On the last day of middle school, the second button on Akashi's _gakuran_ is missing and Midorima looks away without another word.

"I suppose I enjoyed your company," Midorima tells Murasakibara after Akashi is spirited away in a family car for Kyoto. He looks hurt and heartbroken and wears the same expression that Kuroko has been trying to hide all the time these days. Murasakibara tries to not scowl but fails. He accepts Midorima's hand.

"Annoying," he grumbles. Midorima's lips twist. "You were too late, Mido-_chin_."

"I apologize," Midorima says stiffly. He isn't apologizing for the right thing, but Murasakibara is too lazy to clarify. He shrugs.

[=]

Akashi's voice loses its sharp edge and distance after he loses to Kuroko. Of course, he still speaks politely with _keigo _and maintains the mannerism of a highbred boy, but it's softer, somehow. Murasakibara enjoys the phone conversations with him. During their last year of high school, Akashi tells him he's returning to Tokyo for university and Murasakibara is too, to attend a culinary college. "We should find a place together," Akashi says.

Two weeks from when they first move in together, Murasakibara leaves the apartment to get to his baking class and runs into the landlady with Midorima in tow. "Hello, Murasakibara-_kun_," she says. "I'm just showing a potential new tenant the single apartment down the hall."

"Is that so," Murasakibara says.

"Hello, Murasakibara," Midorima says. He's got a crisp collar and the steadfast attitude of a dedicated student. He hasn't lost his ridiculous superstitious ways with the bright orange water bottle in his hand, but he's lost the pubescent gawkiness from middle school. He stands straight, spine aligned so that while he's still wearing his dorky itchy sweaters he manages to look somewhat dignified.

"Hello," Murasakibara says.

"Atsushi," Akashi says from the apartment door as he sticks his head out. "Before you go, remember to come back with some rice. We've run out." Murasakibara turns his head to look at both their reactions to each other: Akashi's voice dies in his throat, his eyes wide; Midorima's mouth threatens to drop open with shock but he recovers quickly.

"Akashi," he says.

"So you all know each other!" the landlady says happily.

"Yes," Murasakibara says. "You should get the lease for that apartment now, I think."

[=]

Naturally, Akashi invites Midorima over for dinner once Midorima joins the apartment complex. As Midorima is useless in the kitchen and Akashi only has very basic cooking skills, Murasakibara is in charge of dinner – all the better, because he can sneak tastes before everyone else. He keeps Calpis candies on the counter during the times he's waiting for the meat to cook.

"You're attending T University?" Midorima says. "What department?"

They're sitting at the table together, Akashi on one side and Midorima just around the corner. Somehow it irritates Murasakibara. Midorima has always been a gesturing type of speaker and his hands always seem to miss Akashi's trajectory. "Officially, business, but I've been spending most of my time in the eighteenth century French literature department."

"Is that so? No wonder we haven't run into each other; you wouldn't tend to wander over to the biology department, would you?"

Akashi offers him a half smile. "I guess I have an excuse now, don't I?"

Midorima looks very pleased with himself and catches Murasakibara's eye. His mood sours almost instantly. "I see you're living with Murasakibara. You two were always very close."

"I suppose. If I had known you were going to be in the area…" Murasakibara sees Midorima's hands twitch. "…then I would have suggested we all live together."

Murasakibara flicks a Calpis candy at Midorima's forehead in response to the frown he receives.

Dinner is a pleasant affair even with the few times Midorima kicks him under the table. Akashi looks very happy and for a moment it's almost like they are back in middle school. Midorima begrudgingly compliments his cooking. Murasakibara chews on his meat and raises his eyebrows.

Akashi sees Midorima to the door as Murasakibara leaves the dirty dishes on the table and sprawls out on the couch to watch television. "It was nice seeing you again," Akashi says, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "We should have dinner together sometime."

"Uh," Midorima says for all this education and Murasakibara can hear him swallow all the way from the door. "Yeah. That would be nice."

"Aka-_chin_, you're grinning really widely," Murasakibara says after Akashi closes the door and begins to clear the table.

"Am I?" Akashi's face returns to its usual observant, clear expression before the smile itches back across his lips. "I don't know what's come over me. But it's very nice to have an old friend back, isn't it, Atsushi?"

"Hmph," Murasakibara grumbles.

[=]

"Akashi isn't in?" Midorima asks at the door.

"Haven't I said, Mido-_chin_? Have your ears gone bad since you're getting older?"

"There's no reason to be curt with me, Murasakibara." Midorima frowned. "He told me he'd meet me for lunch today. That's strange."

"I already told you, his father called him to the house for some thing. He told me to apologize for you for missing your date." Midorima jumps at the word 'date'. Murasakibara watches spitefully gleeful as Midorima squirms.

"It isn't like that," Midorima insists awkwardly.

"I figured," Murasakibara said.

Midorima returns the frown with more force. "You're really close to Akashi, aren't you?" he asks, a little bit of an accusatory tone in his voice. "You're living with him now."

"Yeah, I am," Murasakibara says gloatingly, provokingly. "Are you jealous?"

He recognizes the look on Midorima's face. "Yes, I am," Midorima says, a little too loudly, and flushes a little for it. "Are you satisfied?"

"No," Murasakibara says, face darkening. "I already told you you were too late, didn't I? It's _your_ fault, Mido-_chin_, don't blame it on me."

Midorima looks at him. Murasakibara looks back. Suddenly Midorima flushes bright red.

"You knew all along, didn't you."

"I'm not stupid," Murasakibara grumbles. "Only you thought I was."

Midorima shifts his weight on his feet. Murasakibara stretches his shoulders; he's been crouching over watching the rising of the cake batter in the oven too long. "I'm sorry," Midorima says after a while, quietly. "It was my mistake. I was wrong."

"Now what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." For once, Murasakibara thinks Midorima is finally looking at him like an equal. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"I'm not Aka-_chin_."

"You're right," Midorima says, something Murasakibara never thinks he'll ever hear from Midorima's mouth. Midorima sighs and runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it and messing up each neatly combed strand. "I'm a fool, aren't I? All this time I was angry at you and it turns out that you knew the entire time."

"Sorry to rain on your party of two," Murasakibara says. "Except I'm not sorry because you were the third man to begin with."

Midorima sighs again. "I deserve this, I guess."

"Aka-_chin_ likes the orchestra," Murasakibara says. "And he's fond of French cuisine."

Midorima opens his mouth and clears his throat. "Ah – thank you. I'll remember that."

"You better, or you're not so smart after all."

[=]

Murasakibara returns one afternoon with flour under his fingernails to Akashi primping himself in the bathroom. "Ah, I won't be home for dinner tonight," he calls when Murasakibara walks past to throw his stuff in his room before washing his hands. "Midorima's invited me for dinner and a show."

"How nice," Murasakibara says. "What show?"

"There's a travelling orchestra in town. I heard their shows are excellent." Akashi comes out of the bathroom, hair combed neatly back, suit finely pressed.

"You look nice, Aka-_chin_."

"Thank you."

"Will you be coming back after dinner?"

Akashi gives him a sharp look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm asking if you'll be back for dessert because I'm making _daifuku_. What did you think I meant?" Murasakibara sulks, pursing his lips as if offended. For a moment, Akashi looks taken aback. He recovers nicely.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be back in time. Could you leave me a few? I wouldn't want you to eat them all; you might choke on them if I'm not around."

"You're so mean, Aka-_chin_." Akashi laughs as he grabs his keys and starts for the door. "Have fun on your date."

"Sorry?"

"I said, don't be out too late."

"Oh." Murasakibara pretends he doesn't see Akashi falter, a hand halfway up toward his mouth. "Well. I'll be back."

[=]

Murasakibara doesn't hear him come home, but when he slinks into the kitchen at nine-forty-five, angry at the alarm clock and the sun and the world, the coffee is already brewed and Akashi is sitting at the kitchen table with a half-full cup of coffee and a despondent look on his face. Akashi has slept for certain because his hair is messy and he is wearing a casual shirt and loose pants – never clothing for the outdoors for Akashi. Murasakibara promptly begins to make pancakes. He plans on having a heavy hand in the chocolate chips for him, remembering to make a plain batch for Akashi with apple butter and maple syrup.

"How many pancakes, Aka-_chin_?"

"Midorima kissed me yesterday."

Murasakibara raises his spatula in the air in mock surprise. "Eh?" he says. "Kissed you?"

"Yes." Akashi gazes deeply into his coffee as if it is a crystal ball to foretell the future. "Right outside the door. We went to listen to the orchestra and had a nice dinner and he took me home and kissed me on the doorstep."

"Eh," Murasakibara says, drawing it out like a monotone middle school girl. "Did you not want him to?"

Akashi gives him a brief, exasperated look. "Please don't mock me, Atsushi."

"I'm sorry, Aka-_chin_. How many pancakes?"

"Three will be sufficient. It isn't that I disliked it or anything, except." He takes a drink from the mug of dark black coffee and Murasakibara brings the pot to fill it back up to the top to save him from lukewarm caffeine. "It was very business-like and after that we went back to his apartment and that was it."

Murasakibara could see it in his mind's eye: Midorima standing in his foyer waiting for Akashi to come to his door; Akashi sitting next to the shoe rack at the door waiting for an urgent knock. He sets out the apple butter and maple syrup. "I thought that it was just silly pubescent hormone shifts, but losing sleep over it means that it's more than that."

"Your pancakes are ready," Murasakibara says happily, setting a plate of three fluffy, golden-brown circles before him.

"It's been five years," Akashi says, standing suddenly and making ripples in the maple syrup. He pushes his chair away and strides, almost rushes, to the door, opening it and leaving it ajar so Murasakibara can hear him knocking on Midorima's door a few doors down. "Shintarou–" Akashi begins and Murasakibara hears no more and frowns. The pancakes will get cold. He eats them himself. They are dry and tasteless without chocolate chips.

He promises himself to make Akashi take him out for _kakigori_ as payment.

[=]

Murasakibara's final is a tea ceremony and he may invite two guests. Naturally he brings his best friend Akashi and his neighbor Midorima. He serves Akashi _akumaki_ and Midorima _oshiruko_. His grade is not determined by this guests' opinions of his meal so he isn't entirely all upset when Midorima makes a big show of trading his _wagashi_ with Akashi, insisting he at most share such a bitter snack. Still, it's irritating to watch Akashi gaze affectionately at Midorima and Midorima doing his best not to hide the way his lips twist at the bitterness of the _akumaki_. This is a public event, not a private affair for newlyweds.

"Stop," Murasakibara whines and gets a few points docked off for poor display.

They go out for _taiyaki_ to celebrate Murasakibara's excellent remarks. Murasakibara gets one with custard and one with chocolate and one with azuki beans and another with chocolate. Akashi gets a plain one and offers Midorima a bite when he thinks Murasakibara isn't looking.

"So are y' doin' it yet?" Murasakibara asks to throw them off, mouth half full of delicious bread. He gets his desired results: Akashi squeezes the _taiyaki_ in his hands so the paste in the middle oozes out the top and Midorima coughs heavily despite not having anything in his mouth. They converse with their eyes as Murasakibara inhales one of his chocolate _taiyakis_.

"We have," Midorima begins, Akashi bringing the _taiyaki_ up to his mouth, the paper around his face shabbily hiding the red in his cheeks. "We have decided…our…relationship has not progressed that…ah, far."

"Hmm," Murasakibara says, mouth full.

"I'll get us drinks," Akashi offers and walks briskly away, sophisticated and calm with pink ears. Midorima stands awkwardly next to Murasakibara, who munches away at his custard _taiyaki_.

"Nee, Mido-_chin_," Murasakibara mumbles, crumbs from his mouth. Midorima badly conceals a look of disgust, but Murasakibara considers it a good thing that he at least tries. "A thing about Aka-_chin_. He really likes to be tied up and blindfolded."

Midorima sputters. "How could you possibly know…!"

"I've seen his dirty video collection," Murasakibara says. "A lot of them have guys with glasses in them."

Midorima doesn't even bother maintaining a straight face. He looks scary with a combination of pride and embarrassment on his face. "But…ah…well…that's…that's a little…"

"It's okay, Mido-_chin_, Aka-_chin _isn't a virgin. You can be rough."

"Stop, please, Murasakibara, that isn't proper, ah, I…please."

"Just remember, okay? I won't say it again."

"He did the most _filthy_ things to me," Akashi breathes a few days later when Murasakibara greets Akashi coming home after noon with pork _nikuman_ after Akashi rushes to change the clothes Murasakibara remembers seeing him in the previous night. Murasakibara notices a fading mark on Akashi's wrists. "I won't bore you with the details, but I can just say that Shintarou is wonderful with his hands and has a way with his tongue."

"Ugh, gross, Aka-_chin_!" Murasakibara whines, pressing his hands tightly against his ears. Akashi laughs falteringly and takes a _nikuman_.

"He also told me to tell you to give credit where credit is due," Akashi says after a moment. "Did you say something to him about this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Murasakibara insists.

[=]

"Do you remember what you told me one time, Mido-_chin_," Murasakibara asks.

"What?"

"You said 'two's company, three's a crowd' and then you gave me a scary look."

"Shintarou, when did you do that? That's awfully cruel of you."

"It was middle school! I was young and stupid then."

"Only one of those isn't true anymore, Mido-_chin_."

Midorima looks over at him from over Akashi's head between them on the train. His face does not have the contempt as it did in middle school, only exasperation and petition. Akashi laughs quietly to himself, hunched over his smart phone in business discussions with his father. Murasakibara double checks the heavy bag of groceries between his feet and sighs. "Now that you have what you want, you don't need to hate me anymore."

"Shintarou! That's terrible."

"I take back all my good feelings toward you, Murasakibara. Clearly I was mistaken."

Murasakibara sniffs condescendingly. "Even if you're smooching Aka-_chin_, I won't hesitate to crush you."

"Hush you two. I happen to like crowds, so it is perfectly fine. Now don't argue; Atsushi's store is opening tomorrow and we wouldn't want to start off a business venture with negative feelings, would we?"

"Mido-_chin_'s gotten to you." But regardless, Murasakibara drops the subject and opens a pack of Pocky. He doesn't have time to worry about the irrelevant romantic drama of his closest friends. He has a sweet shop to manage. Sweets are justice, after all.


End file.
